


Couch Confession

by ohmaigay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Couches, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Kara's plans for that night hadn't included a confession from Lena on her couch, but she was happy that it did.





	Couch Confession

Kara sat on her couch, bundled up in a messy pile of blankets on her couch. There was a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and a box of fall themed assorted cookies next to it. Alex had originally planned on coming by, but didn’t, paperwork holding her up at the DEO. So, she’d changed her plans from a sister night to watching Hallmark movies, eating cookies, and drinking hot chocolate. At least that’s what her plans had become up until a dark haired beauty by the name of Lena Luthor knocked on her door. 

“Shit,” Kara whispered as she frantically searched for her glasses. Once she found them, she sped over to the door and opened it, trying to seem a bit more calm and collected. “Hey Lena, what are you doing here?” 

“There’s something I have to tell you. A couple things actually,” Lena said, shivering a bit. Kara had noticed that it was colder than normal this time of year in National City. She stepped aside and let Lena in, immediately going to get her a cup of tea. She heated the water with her heat vision, put in a tea bag, and then walked into the living room where Lena was sitting on the couch. Lena looked overly dressed for this and Kara decided that Lena would be staying over since it was so cold and it was fairly late. 

  
"I'll go get you some clothes," Kara said and before Lena could protest, Kara was in her bedroom and searching through her dresser for something to let Lena wear for the night. She came up with a shirt she hadn't worn since high school and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants that she'd gotten from Alex one Christmas years ago. "I hope these fit you." 

  
"Thank you, but I was kind of planning on going home tonight," Lena said and Kara gave her a look. "But I suppose since it's late and we haven't talked in what feels like ages, I could move my plans of working at home to another night." 

  
"Good, you need to relax," Kara said as Lena walked into the bathroom to change. Kara got herself comfortable and waited patiently for Lena to come back out. Once she was out of the bathroom and changed, she joined Kara on the couch, letting her best friend cover her in warm blankets. "What did you want to talk about?" 

  
"I'm not really which one will come off better, but I'll just tell you. Kara, I like you, a lot and I pretty much have since we met. I hope you're not mad at me or anything, I just wanted that off of my chest," Lena said and Kara just sat on the couch, a blank expression as she thought over Lena's words.

  
"I think I like you too Lena, no, I know I like you too," Kara said and Lena felt her heart skip a beat. "You said there was something else." 

  
"It's not important," Lena said and Kara raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow for breakfast, I'm taking you out on a date, like a date date."   
"Sounds amazing," Kara said and Lena kissed the corner of her mouth. Kara's cheeks were colored in a dark blush and she used blankets to hide it from Lena, who just smirked at her.


End file.
